


simplicity

by ignitesthestars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Kissing, Redemption, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitesthestars/pseuds/ignitesthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s so simple for her.</p><p>Not easy. He is tied so closely with her now, he can feel the strain of it, her struggle with the Dark Side. And he knows he doesn’t help, that his thoughts and feelings about anger and pain and the power of being able to lash out when you want have a tendency to bleed into hers. That she has to fight off his nature as well as her own.</p><p>But that’s where they diverge. Because she can close her eyes and breathe and <i>think</i>: this is not what I want. This is not what I want to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	simplicity

It’s so simple for her.

Not easy. He is tied so closely with her now, he can feel the strain of it, her struggle with the Dark Side. And he knows he doesn’t help, that his thoughts and feelings about anger and pain and the power of being able to lash out when you want have a tendency to bleed into hers. That she has to fight off his nature as well as her own.

But that’s where they diverge. Because she can close her eyes and breathe and _think_ : this is not what I want. This is not what I want to be.

He feels the calm roll through her. The surety, which is something he still hasn’t been able to grasp. It doesn’t matter which side he ultimately lands on; struggle is etched into his bones, skin stretched tight by the constant push and pull between the Dark and the Light. Rey opens her eyes, and is settled.

He looks at her, and wants.

She tightens on of her ponytail, face turned up to the sky. It’s twilight on Yavin, which is probably significant somehow. “I can’t give it to you,” she points out. “You have to find your own way.”

“I know that,” he snaps. Her soft snort tells him how impressed she is with _that_ , so he takes a breath, modulates his voice. It hasn’t missed his notice, that she…prefers him softer spoken. “I didn’t realise I wasn’t allowed to be frustrated.”

“You’re always frustrated, whether you’re allowed to be or not.”

“Can you blame me?”

She cuts her gaze to him. There’s a wry twist to her mouth, but the answer in hazel eyes is yes. Guilt for him is a bittersweet thing, another part of him that can’t seem to make up its mind. Her fingers brush his wrist, slide down between his. Without needing to think about it, he tightens his grasp. Enough to hold, not to hurt.

She’s everything he was supposed to be. She’s more than that. She’s something unknowable, even to him, with the Force thrumming through their veins and tying them together. When he leans forward to kiss her, he’s not sure if it’s because he loves her, or wishes she’d never existed.

Her free hand tangles in his hair, knotting in the strands. When she kisses him back, it’s a harsh thing, part teeth and the tang of blood.

 _Maybe both_ drifts across their minds. It’s not clear which one of them it comes from.


End file.
